Kirby Encounter
'''Kirby Encounter '''is a former Attraction at Go!Animate Land that opened on March 21, 1996 and closed on June 25, 2017 and is replaced by Caillou and Dora's Great Escape. It is simillar to ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter. History After the Success of Kirby's Dreamland, and Kirby's Adventure, Nintendo, HAL Laboratories, and GoAnimate teamed up to make an attraction based around Kirby. They originally planned the ride for the Hidden Temple but they denied the fact that it would not be fitting with the area so they chosen the new Cartoon World area to be the area for the new Kirby attraction along with The Funtastic World of Hanna Barbera, Dreamflight, Jaws: The Ride The Toon Taxi Tour, Back To The Future The Ride, and George Jetson's Cruisers. The ride announced in 1995 as Kirby Encounter along with the area of Cartoon World and is to be opening in 1996 just in time for the release of Kirby Super Star. Construction started 2 years prior to the announcement and finished on December 20, 1995. A few weeks later, on January 16, 1996, the ride along with the other attractions went through their soft opening. The ride and the New York area officially opened in March 21, 1996 the same day that Kirby Super Star was released. In 2003, it is announced that the ride would see a big change the next year. The Kirby Right Back At Ya anime had been a huge hit with fans and GoAnimate wanted to hop on the bandwagon and decided to refurbish the pretty dated attraction. The ride closed in October 12, 2003 to go under a major refurbishment and reopened in November 16, 2004 with a updated show based on the anime. The sign of downfall for the ride came in 2009 when its pretty obvious that the ride seemed dated with Kirby Right Back At Ya ended its English dub 3 years prior. Rumors spreaded around the internet the next year that the ride would be replaced with a 3D simulator based on the games entitled "Kirby's Star Flight Adventure" which uses a simillar OMNIMAX ride system as Soarin' at Epcot and Disney's California Adventure. It was going to opened in 2012 however it is not confirmed that the ride would not close. The idea later on became an idea for a Star Tours like attraction for the new Super Nintendo World area opening up in 2019. However, in 2014, another rumor appeared saying that a Caillou Gets Grounded ride would replace Kirby Encounter. The ride would be about that Caillou accidently being transfered as a level 3 alien. This is semi confirmed on June of 2016 that the ride would be replaced with a Caillou and Dora themed attraction to be opened up on 2018. On October 3, 2016 it is announced that Kirby Encounter will be a seasonal attraction until June 25, 2017, the day of the final ride on Kirby Encounter. On 8:00pm June 25, 2017, the ride took its last transfering on Kirby with a closing ceremony following it, ending with Kirby being sended back home to Planet Pop Star. Attraction Pre Show 1 You start off by going to the Go!Animate Comedy World Expo as you see posters for the exhibits and others. You then wait till the doors are opened to go to the sponsors for the Expo, Dedede Inc. Later on, it is replaced by Nightmare Enterprises from the anime. The doors then opened to access the pre show. The video showed King Dedede telling the guests that they're going to be test subjects for his new experiment. The doors for the next pre show opened as the guests go into the testing room. Later on, they added Customer Service and Escargoon from the anime to the video. Pre Show 2 As the guests go to the testing room, they were greeted with Mr. L. A . B. R. O. B. O. T which is short for Laboratory Assistant Butler Robot or Bot of Today.Category:Go!Animate Land Category:Video Games